Painful but Painless
by BleedingFlames
Summary: Nick wants the pain to be gone, but it can't go If he dosen't have Cassie. *summary is suckish*
1. Chapter 1

**Nick POV**

I watched as Cassie danced around with Adam. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled up at him. Adam smiled back at her. They were so happy, encased in their own little bubble. The song ended and Doug asked Cassie to dance. Adam asked Diana, his ex-girlfriend, and they twirled around.  
The circle had thrown a party, a week after we killed Black John and here we were. Happy, dancing, laughing except me.  
How can I be happy when everything I love was taken away from me? Mom, Dad and now Cassie.  
God, her name was music to my ears. Cassie Cassie Cassie. I dream about her every night and I would whisper her name before I sleep. Only Deborah knew. She and I had gotten closer these past few days and she knew how much I loved Cassie. I saw her now approaching me and I bowed my head. "Nick," she said softly "You're watching her with that face again" I glared at her but I was guilty.  
Deborah knew that I would watch Cassie as if I was in pain. Though I struggled to keep my emotions in check, it never did any good. All I wanted was to throw Adam away and kiss Cassie like there was no tomorrow. "How can I Deborah? I'm watching the person I love, love someone else." I muttered angrily. Her face softened "It would help if you told the others" she murmured then she disappeared.

I finally decided to listen to Deborah this one time so the next day I called all the Circle members except for Adam and Cassie.  
We were in the beach this time. I felt nervous, I had never called a meeting before. "What is it Nick?" Diana asked in that gentle tone of hers. I muttered under my breath. "Dude, we can't hear you" Doug said I glared at him and he smirked. "Fine!" I shouted "I love Cassie, alright. Happy?" Diana and Melanie glanced at each other and Melanie cleared her throat "Pretty obvious Nick. You're always looking at her" Faye just smirked "But I'm afraid she can't be taken. She's already with Prince Charming" she said in her throaty voice, I glared daggers at her. "As much as I don't want to agree with Faye, she's right" Laurel said in her timid voice "You can't be with Cassie. She and Adam are soulmates" I looked down "I don't want to be with her because they're together. I just want the pain to stop" I muttered. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. To my surprise, the rest of the Circle looked sympathetic. "We'll find a way, Nick. We'll help you" Diana said softly and Chris pounded me on the back. For once, I was glad that I was part of the Circle.


	2. Drunk and asleep

Nick was walking along Crowhaven Road when he heard shouts and the sounds of breaking plates coming from Cassie's house. He remembered that her mother had gone to a business trip to Seattle and that she was alone inside their home.

He threw open the door and ran towards the kitchen and found Cassie stumbling around and mumbling incoherently. Two bottles of beer were opened on the dining table and there were spills all over the floor. Broken plate shards were scattered on the counter top and the table.

"Are you crazy?" Nick yelled at her.

Cassie took one look at him and would have collapsed if Nick hadn't caught her. She began sobbing on his shirt. "He...me...broke up". Nick couldn't make out the words and instead decided to calm her down. "Shh," he said "Tell me what happened"

In a broken voice, Cassie told him that Adam had broken up with her because she was going to college while he was going to be searching for the rest of the books of Shadows that were scattered all over the world.

_That jerk! He had no right! How could he! _Nick thought furiously but he tried to focus to calm Cassie. She was in no state to stay by herself so he decided to do something that took guts. "Would you like to stay in my house for a little while?" he muttered to Cassie. She gaped at him for a moment but then managed to smile.

"That would be good. Can you help me get my stuff?" She tried to stand up but collapsed again so Nick put an arm around her waist and helped her get up the stairs.

They got to her room which had very little furniture but it was tidy. The desk had photos of her and a few books and her school backpack was nestled in one corner. She threw open her wardrobe and began to search for things and stuffed them in a yellow duffel bag.

"You're not like other girls," Nick said dryly "You don't take too much stuff" Cassie turned around "Is that good or bad?" she demanded and her face got more worried as Nick pretended to ponder on the question. "Good, definitely good" he answered at last.

When Cassie was ready, he helped her walk to his house. It was convenient that his room was on the first floor so that Cassie didn't have to go up and down the stairs.

**Cassie POV**

Nick helped me to get inside his house. I appreciated this a lot since he was my ex and all but I needed him. I needed somebody to tell me that it was alright, that everything was going to be okay. That I won't be broken anymore.

Nick's room was neat, it had a black bedspread and the walls were painted black. There were a few clothes scattered on the floor but other than that, it was tidy. Something hard to expect especially from boys.

He gestured for me to sit on his bed which I did, nervously. He took a flask that was sitting on his desk and took a gulp then handed it to me. "Thanks but I don't drink alcohol" I said and he smirked "It's just a potion I made to help me sleep in times of stress and heart break" he got out the last word a little bitter but when he looked up, he was smiling.

I took the flask from him and smelled at it. It was odorless and colorless but I trusted Nick so I took a tentative little sip.

It tasted like vanilla ice cream but it burned my throat when I swallowed it. I felt like my mouth was on fire but after a few minutes, I felt good and sleepy. I gave him back the flask and he grinned again.

Nick began rummaging around on his closet where I could see piles of clothes on it's floor in an effort to look like he had cleaned his room. Finally, he extracted a sleeping bag and set it down on the floor.

"You sleep on the bed" he said to me and when I tried to argue he gave me a look that said his decision was final. I rolled my eyes and he turned off the light. After a few minutes, I could hear his gentle, even breathing that meant he was asleep.

And I fell asleep too.

* * *

**Thanks to Just That Girl's story: Sugar and Spice. It was my inspiration and I took a lot of ideas from that story. Hope you don't mind:D Keep on writing! I love your stories! NICK AND CASSIE FOREVER!**

**P.S. I don't own The Secret Circle. L.J. Smith does *sniff sniff***


	3. Finale: Running Away

**Nick POV**

Cassie left for home a little while later and basically, I was freaking out. Why? Last night, Adam drove up to my house and saw Cassie sleeping over. He must have been thinking something malicious because he glared daggers at me. But I swear, we weren't doing anything. Just sleeping. But you know Conant's head, too full of stuff about the Master Tools and other witch-related stuff.

So I'm running now. Took Deb's spare motorcycle, grabbed a few things and busted myself out of New Salem. The Circle was going to get mad at me for doing that and Cassie would not be enough to stop them.

Yeah, I'm a coward for running. But it's the only thing I can do. I was humiliated once, when my parents died and my pride was lost that day even if I was only and infant. And I'm going to make sure that I'm never going to loose my pride again.

Never again.

* * *

**So the finale is a bit short but there's going to be a part two of this...I'm still writing it though, reviews are very much appreciated! **


End file.
